<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shoujo manga confession by grayveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164961">shoujo manga confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard'>grayveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Festivals, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, no beta reader hahahahhaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i love you.”</p><p>like a confession scene out of a shoujo manga. <i>his</i> shoujo manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usui Masumi/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shoujo manga confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is kinda rushed at some point, i am very sorry<br/>hope u're gonna enjoy this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i love you, muku.”</p><p> </p><p>the booming sound of the shimmering fireworks was the only sound that filled his ears afterwards, blinding lights and flashes made those fireworks look like stars scattered by the universe just for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>how wonderfully cliched that muku’s thoughts could only think of those confessing scenes in the shoujo mangas he loves so much, playing out accordingly to what he always imagined right before he sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>the festival, fireworks, this somewhat suffocating yet thrilling atmosphere, his <i>crush</i>.</p><p> </p><p>masumi, the person who uttered those words, stood before him. the dark haired male didn’t look like he was expecting an answer, nor was he having second thoughts. but his eyes never left muku for even a second. and then the boy continued on where he supposedly left off,</p><p> </p><p>“do you wanna go out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>like a scene out of a shoujo manga confession. <i>his</i> confession.</p><p> </p><p>the largest fireworks erupted right after, the whole world tuning out and stopped moving. it was a world where only the two of them existed, created for this moment alone. that was when muku realized this was happening right now, before him, in real life. something he longed for and dreamed of for so long was happening in front of him, not just a part of his imaginations.</p><p> </p><p>muku couldn’t breathe. the pink haired boy couldn’t move a single muscle.</p><p> </p><p>something about it felt wrong. something that was too good to be true, even for a dream in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>it’s masumi. the same masumi that’s so obsessed with their director. the same masumi who couldn’t care less for anyone, much less for muku as an individual. the same masumi who wouldn’t look at anyone else but the director, who wouldn’t love anyone else but the director. the same masumi who muku decided to give up on as time passed by.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>his eyes are set on the director, and i’m fine with that. as long as he’s happy.</i>

</p><p> </p><p>he’s made that decision long before this crush of him turned into something bigger, something he expected in his unconsciousness. the feeling he fed with meaningless hope and the slightest of actions. having made that decision, muku convinced himself that masumi would never see him the same way as he sees masumi.</p><p> </p><p>so what is all this?</p><p> </p><p>has his unconsciousness pitied him that much to create such illusions. was he that desperate to long for that kind of loving that his mind made him believe this was happening. muku felt sick, stomach turning suddenly that he wanted to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>he was scared.</p><p> </p><p>the boy felt the need to speak, he knew he had to. he wanted to ask if this was all just a dream, or if masumi said so in order to make him feel less bad for himself. but the urge to run away felt stronger than any other.</p><p> </p><p>“muku—”</p><p> </p><p>his legs moved quicker than his brain, running away without a warning. he didn’t want to hear any other words from masumi, he couldn’t hear any other words.</p><p> </p><p>maybe it was due to the sudden adrenaline he built up from the running, coupled by those simple words that did not fail to make his heart beat two times faster than it usually does. he could feel his heart leaping out of his chest, more than the tired feeling he had from all the running.</p><p> </p><p>muku wanted to run back home, but just maybe, his unconsciousness wanted him to face this head on, right there and then. the boy had been running in circles. he didn’t want to turn around, to see if someone was chasing after him. he didn’t want to face the possibility of no one being there to chase him around. it had a high chance, no one being there, muku knew that much.</p><p> </p><p>he hated this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>hopelessness and self doubt, combined with faded strings of hope and optimism. two opposite feelings that welled up in the pit of his stomach. how contradicting and weird, muku smiled bitterly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>a part of him knew that it all happened, while another whispered that this was a mere imagination. some part wanted to confirm that these feelings for masumi were valid, mutual feelings, while the other convinced him to think that they were simply pity and a subtle way for rejection. he always hated running away but those feelings consumed him and made him act it out.</p><p> </p><p>those feelings made him forget his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“hey..!”</p><p> </p><p>those feelings washed away when a hand grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him from running any further.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t run away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>muku didn’t have to look back to know who it was, a voice he knew all too well. he didn’t have to turn and confirm how tired out masumi was from all the running, he could tell just from the unsteadiness of his words and gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>the pink haired boy could feel masumi crouching down, a hand on his knee while the other kept the grip on muku’s wrist. he noticed the other wasn’t going to talk just yet, so he took in his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>it wasn’t deserted, nor was it full of people. just enough to have privacy for their own things. it was a bit far off the center of the festival, but they can still view the stalls and fireworks. it was probably a hill off the north of the place they were at, muku couldn’t tell. his mind was simply trying to calm himself down and to ready himself to whatever it was going to face.</p><p> </p><p>he turned around, finally facing masumi.</p><p> </p><p>the other was still catching his breath, so muku didn’t say or do anything just yet, simply staring at the hand that hasn’t let him go. he favored the moment.</p><p> </p><p>a long exhausted sigh was heard coming from masumi, snapping muku out of his trance and made him look at the dark haired boy at last. they stared at one another, maybe arguing internally to pinpoint who to speak up first. muku wanted to say something, but his mind couldn’t make anything up.</p><p> </p><p>a question to ask masumi, why. or a simple statement to confirm his own feelings too. but the doubts still lingered so it beat muku’s desire to speak.</p><p> </p><p>masumi released his hold the next second, sighing as he brushed his fingers through his hair. the boy looked sad, dejected, muku judged by the furrowed brows and clasped lips.</p><p> </p><p>“if you’re gonna reject me then just say so—”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s nothing like that!!” muku interfened, it came out louder than he intended it to be. he didn’t like the sentence masumi just threw out, there was no way he would reject him. “it’s nothing like that....”</p><p> </p><p>“then why did you run.”</p><p> </p><p>“i just—” <i>doubted you and got scared</i>. he didn’t want to say that. even if he did, it would turn into another question, and he’d have to answer, having to explain his feelings, he didn’t want that. “i’m overwhelmed and surprised and i can’t consume anything all at once—”</p><p> </p><p>“your point is.”</p><p> </p><p>muku pursed his lips, his face was forming a frown. those weren’t wrong, he really felt so. just the tip of the iceberg of what the feelings made him go through. but saying all that wouldn’t meet any end, so muku formed something in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t just throw it all out like that out of nowhere!!!” the boy exclaimed, his face was bursting with red.</p><p> </p><p>“throw what out? my feelings?” muku noticed the deepened frown on masumi’s face. he regretted saying that, but he needed to sort his own feelings first and made something up to avert all the attention to what he felt at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“masumi-kun—”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t you like things like these?” a vague question. muku wasn’t sure of what would come next, but he was sure he would be ready for anything, be it rejection or love.</p><p> </p><p>“i even asked kazunari for it, was he lying?” it came out as a whisper, barely audible. “i always see you with those mangas anyway, so you do like these right? so why—” the next words were grumbles that muku couldn’t hear. masumi was confusing him.</p><p> </p><p>he looked like he was in a conflict, trying to put together a puzzle while multitasking and making coffee. that wasn’t the look of rejection nor pity, it was sincere.</p><p> </p><p>so masumi loves him. it wasn’t one sided, it wasn’t out of pity. it wasn’t a dream or an illusion he created so thorough for himself. masumi really loves him. a wave of relief and happiness coursed through his body he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips, the soft smile that formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“masumi-kun,” he started. masumi’s attention was now fully back to him. “if you want to make an impactful confession, you have to—” the pink haired boy walked towards masumi, now the gap between them was just a few feet apart.</p><p> </p><p>“grab the hands of the other person,” he acted out his words, grabbing masumi’s hands in his with certainty and gentleness. “look into their eyes and say—” he looked into masumi’s eyes with a look of love that you’d melt on the spot. “i love you,” he paced his words, making it linger in the air for a couple of seconds. “will you go out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>muku knew he was pouring his feelings to these series of actions. as though the flustered, overwhelmed, overthinking sakisaka muku was no more. all or nothing at all, was his mindset at that second.</p><p> </p><p>and masumi didn’t miss a single beat.</p><p> </p><p>“yes.” that one word was filled with so much certainty and confidence, the boy squeezed muku’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>and yet again, muku bursted out with shades of red forming on his face. eyes wide and lips trembling from the surprise attack masumi shot at him. “masumi-kun……” it came out as a yelled out, strangled whine.</p><p> </p><p>“what, you asked so i answered.” masumi sounded proud, a ghostly smile formed on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“i know that!! but…” he acted that way even though he did not move an inch. muku still got a solid grip on masumi’s hands, eyes still looking into one another with the constant averting. “don’t just do that out of nowhere..”</p><p> </p><p>the same words as before.</p><p> </p><p>muku could hear masumi laughing, the sound ringed throughout. the next thing to happen was masumi’s withdrawal from the hand holding. it made muku pout, the warmness from the hand was replaced with chills from the sudden contact with the night wind. though that same warmness was engulfing his upper body right after, sending that warmness to every inch of his body.</p><p> </p><p>masumi was hugging him, his height made muku fit perfectly in his hold. muku was overwhelmed in happiness when he finally was able to return the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“i love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a while since i write, and it's. fluff, which im not used to so im sorry for any distasteful things and scenes adlhfjda thank u for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>